


Highway to Hell

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo is an asshole, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, breylo - Freeform, but a charming asshole, the things I do for you KTF, this is gross guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Rey just wants to have a nice, romantic, relaxing weekend vacation with her boyfriend, Ben. His twin, Kylo, shows up and kills any chance of that...or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).

> I have been sitting at the feet of my trash mother, KyloTrashForever and have been soaking in knowledge like a sponge. Her birthday is soon, so I feel in order to properly celebrate her, I must unleash my next form as a trash goblin. Happy Birthday, you deserve all the porn in the world, darling.

_I’m going to hell _ is the first thought that pops in her mind as she feels the warmth of hands that are _ not _ her boyfriend’s sliding up her ass. 

How does she know they’re not Ben’s? Oh, well, because his hands are currently working their way under her shirt. Her lips are pressed up against his, their tongues are about to do their familiar dance. Goosebumps form as Ben lifts up her shirt, exposing skin. 

A hardness is pressing up against Rey’s leg. Is it from Ben or his twin brother, Kylo? Does it really matter at this point? Rey decides in short order the answer is no—as Ben—no Kylo—_ fuck _ ... _ whoever _ is planting kisses down her neck while _ whoever _is slipping his fingers underneath her underwear right now and making her wet as fuck. 

_ Yep, definitely going to hell _. 

  


***

** _Three Days Earlier_ **

A gentle nudge prods Rey Sanderson out of her sleep. She opens her eyes and the Solo beach house greets her. She turns to her boyfriend, Ben Solo, in the driver’s seat and scoffs as her head cranes to take in the three-story Spanish style house. 

“Beach _ house _?” she asks in disbelief. 

He shrugs. “It’s on the beach and it’s a house…”

“That’s a mansion,” she corrects him. 

Ben playfully rolls his eyes. “Let’s go.” 

They exit Ben’s Jeep and Rey almost hits a black Camaro with the door when she swings it open. She cringes a bit as she realizes her mistake and carefully hops out of her seat. She looks over at the house next door to the Solo’s — similar in size and color. “Do your neighbors always park this close?” 

“Oh, uh,” Ben says, running a hand through this hair. “That’s not the neighbor’s car. That’s Kylo’s…”

Kylo, as in his twin brother Rey has never met. She sighs and places her hands on her hips. “I thought you said we were going to have the place to ourselves.” 

Ben waves her off. “Don’t worry. He’s probably not here. He probably just parked here and took the boat to Tijuana for a long weekend.” 

“Promise?” Rey replies, crossing to the front of the car. 

“I promise,” Ben says as he grabs their bags and meets her at the front of the car. 

“Good,” Rey smiles at him. She slips her arms around her boyfriend’s waist and their lips meet in a kiss. “Cuz _ someone _ promised me we’d have _ plenty _of alone time.” 

“Hmm, did I?” Ben says against her lips. They kiss a few more times and Ben’s hand slides down to her ass. Rey lets out a giggle. 

“Sorry,” Ben blurts out quickly, breaking the kiss. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “We’ve been dating for three months. You’re allowed to touch me there.” 

“Sorry,” he says again. “I just…”

“I know,” she cuts him off and puts a reassuring hand on his chest. “It’s okay.” 

Rey knows the routine by now, Ben gets self-conscious about PDA, he apologizes, and Rey assures him it’s ok. Truth be told, Rey would like Ben a little more adventurous in the bedroom, but Ben’s sweet. He’s the best boyfriend she’s had, well...ever. 

She forgives him a lot of things on the physical side of their relationship. What he lacks in creativity, he more than makes up for with his thoughtfulness, generosity, and kindness. 

“I need a bit of a nap,” Ben states as they enter the master bedroom they’ll call home for the weekend. 

“Go rest, babe,” she smiles at him. “I’ll go sit out by the pool and watch the boats pass.” 

He places a kiss to her forehead as she grabs her bikini to go change. “Don’t take that off until I wake up.” 

“Yeah, you’re the one who’s gonna be taking it off.” Rey lets out a giggle and heads into the en-suite to change. 

Minutes later she’s in a pool chair sunning herself. The pool deck is connected to a dock with most of the homeowners on the block owning a boat. 

Rey slathers on a bit of sunscreen on her arms and relaxes her head. The sounds of boats, seagulls and water are all she can hear. _ I could get used to this _, she thinks as she takes a sip of a beer she brought outside. 

She feels like she’s about to drift off for a nap when she hears the sound of a boat. At first, she thinks nothing of it. When the noise gets closer, however, she begins to think somethings up. She opens her eyes and through her sunglasses, she can see someone parking in the Solo’s dock. 

She’s about to open her mouth and remark that this is private property when she sees the boat’s occupant. He’s almost a carbon copy of the man taking a nap upstairs—a tad more muscular, with facial hair, but a copy nonetheless. 

He adjusts his wayfarer sunglasses, hops off the vessel, and walks up the dock. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees her.

“Now, normally I would get angry at someone for trespassing on my family’s property, but I think I’d make an exception for you,” he says with a smirk. 

“Charming,” Rey replies, sitting up straight, “but I don’t need an exception. I’m here with Ben.” 

“Ah. The girl I’ve heard so much about.” 

Rey hums. “Funny, I’ve heard next to nothing about you, Kylo.” 

He looks her up and down. His gaze is more than just that. It’s more and it unsettles Rey. Kylo’s eyes remain on her chest a little longer than she’d like. “Is my brother taking care of you properly?” 

Rey knows what he means, but decides to play dumb anyway. “Mhmmm. Ben’s great...good listener, feeds me and tells me I’m pretty.” 

Kylo steps closer and takes off his sunglasses. “You strike me as a girl who needs _ much _more than the occasional taco and mushy platitudes.” 

He gives her a look that bores into her soul. It must be a family trait because Ben has that very gaze too. However, Ben’s is softer and gentler. Rey shifts under the weight of it and sits up straighter, belying just how much Kylo unnerves her. 

He leans closer and closer. The gap between them is quickly disappearing. Rey can’t move, nor does she find she wants to. _ What is happening? _ Is Kylo going to kiss her? Because there’s no way that’s going to happen. 

Rey sits up further in the pool chair to avoid him. Kylo doesn’t seem to care. He leans in further and snakes an arm around, placing it on the other side of the chair. 

His lips are inches from her face and...he grabs her spare beer that’s sitting next to the chair. 

“What’s wrong?” asks with a shit eating grin. 

Suddenly, Rey notices her breathing is...a little faster. Her cheeks are also warm and not just from the California sun. 

“Don’t get excited…” 

“Kylo, being inches from your face isn’t quite enough to get me excited.” 

His phone rings and he chuckles. “Sorry, _ sweetheart _ I don’t have time for anything else.” 

He saunters inside without a care in the world. Rey flops back in the chair with a huff. “_ Anything else?” What a dick, I’m with his brother _. 

Yes, she’s with Ben. Why does she keep having to remind herself of this? She also does her best to ignore the fact that her bathing suit bottoms are completely soaked from their encounter. 

***

“You said he was banging hookers in Tijuana!” 

“Okay, maybe I should chop the cucumber for the salad?” Ben offers, crossing over to her. 

“I’m fine!” Rey snaps as she turns toward him, bringing the knife dangerously close to his face. 

“Okay,” Ben backs away with a gesture of surrender. “And in my defense, I said he was in Tijuana, never said anything about hookers.” 

Rey shoots him a look. She’s been on edge since earlier. She doesn’t understand why Kylo has her acting like this, a fact that has her angry with herself. He was an asshole, a charming one, but an asshole nonetheless. Then, there’s the whole business of her soaked swimsuit bottoms.

It’s almost like...no, no, no…she kills that train of thought. She is _ not _ that kind of girl. _ Ben _. She loves Ben. Harboring any sort of feelings for anyone other than him, including his fucking twin, is a surefire way to hell. 

She takes a breath to steady herself. Maybe he won’t be around at all this weekend. After bidding a quick hello to Ben after their encounter by the pool, he sped off in his Camaro and hasn’t been seen since. 

Maybe, Rey hopes, that will have been the worst thing to happen to her on this much-needed vacation. She settles in for a quiet dinner with Ben. The pleasant conversation, good food and wine is enough to distract her...temporarily. 

Later that night, she and Ben decide to completely ignore the Netflix show they’re binging. He’s mid thrust when they hear heavy footsteps stumbling up the stairs. Ben freezes over her like a deer in headlights, his eyes transfixed on the door. 

Rey’s been on edge all day because of that asshole. Her boyfriend is about to give her the release she seeks. She’s not about to be denied her high because of that douchebag. 

Rey grabs Ben’s face with her hand and moves it to focus on her. “Don’t stop, Ben.” 

“But…” 

“Don’t stop,” she grits through her teeth. 

Ben complies and continues his motions. Rey has never been a screamer or a faker in the bedroom, but something or rather _ someone _is making her do this. 

Ben’s a great lover, Rey will readily admit to this fact. So why is she envisioning the three of them moving together in tandem driving each other towards their apex. 

_ Get a grip, _she pleads with herself. “Ben, harder.” 

She repeats her pleas, louder each time. She’s sure Kylo can hear just how well Ben takes care of her. _ Good _ , she thinks spitefully as Ben collapses down next to her. _ That’ll show him _. 

Except it doesn’t. 

The next morning, Ben wakes up before dawn to take the boat fishing and Rey finds herself alone in the house...or so she thinks. She’s still half asleep when she wanders into the kitchen in search of food and coffee around nine. She almost jumps out of her skin when she sees Kylo leaning against the counter with an AC/DC mug. 

“And a very good morning to you,” he says, raising his mug in greeting. 

“It’s not,” Rey retorts flatly. 

“Oh?” Kylo asks with his eyebrows raised. 

“You’re still here…” 

Kylo just laughs at Rey. She ignores him and begins rummaging in the cabinet for some cereal. 

“You looking for this?” he asks, holding up a box of Cap’n Crunch. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Let me guess, you ate the last of it.” 

Kylo looks _ offended _by the accusation. “No, I just took it down because I knew it was yours and I figured you couldn’t reach the top cabinet.” 

_ Oh. _“Sorry...and...thanks, I guess, but I’m not that short...but thanks.” 

She makes herself a bowl of cereal and coffee in silence and takes her food out to the shaded patio area that adjoins the kitchen. It’s a beautiful June morning, the water is clear, and the seagulls are cawing.

She’s just about done with her last bite of cereal when Kylo comes out on the patio and lights up a cigarette. 

“Thanks again for the cereal. That was rather...sweet of you.” 

“I’m not a complete scoundrel,” he replies with a half-smile. 

“Somehow I doubt that…”

Kylo takes in a drag of his cigarette. “So did it work?” 

Rey furrows her brow in confusion. 

“Did my brother relieve your tension?” 

“What tension?” Rey asks, playing dumb. 

Kylo sighs dramatically. “I’m many things Rey, but dumb is not one of them. I know you were...over enthusiastic...last night for my benefit.” 

_ Shit. How could possibly know that? _

He stomps out his cigarette and that fucking intense gaze is back, as if he can see her every thought. “Thought so.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she says averting her gaze. He knows she’s lying through her teeth. Not looking at him won’t help that, but she does it anyway. 

She needs to get off this patio, lock herself in the master bedroom, and take a cold shower or say ten Hail Mary’s to absolve her sins...or something. Getting off the patio is the first step, but Rey is grounded in her spot, ready to see what Kylo does next. 

As he moves toward her chair, the amount of Hail Mary’s she’ll have to say increases exponentially. 

He places his hands on the armrests, pinning her in her spot...as if she _ wants _to move. “You totally thought about taking us both while my brother was inside you, didn’t you?” 

She hesitates. There’s no denying that she wants Kylo’s hands all over her while Ben watches. Nor can she deny that she’s thinking about what it’d be like to have both of them at the same time. 

A twin fantasy. What a fucking cliché. 

Kylo dips his head and surveys her. “Ah. You did.” 

She turns beet red, whether it’s from anger or embarrassment at her newfound kink, Rey can’t say. In fact, she can’t say much at all. 

“It’s a very common fantasy, Rey,” Kylo begins, “nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure Ben wouldn’t mind either.” 

“He would never…”

“We’ll see,” Kylo says and turns to head into the house. 

Rey groans when he’s out of earshot. She needs to leave this fucking house.

When she asks Ben to cut their trip short, her pleas fall on deaf ears. She can’t give a good explanation—at least one that doesn’t involve her sounding like a sick and twisted person—so, Ben declines to leave. 

The next two days are practically unbearable. Rey prays to everything that is holy that Kylo will leave for Tijuana...or just go away after that. He doesn’t. He winds up spending _ more _time at the house. Rey just knows it’s to spite her. Everytime Kylo and Ben are in the same vicinity, Kylo can’t help himself making double entendres about threesomes, but only when Ben’s out of earshot. 

As if by some cosmic joke, they settle on a cooking show one night where they’re showcasing a luau. 

“Oh, look, Rey!” he points at the TV with a shit eating grin. “A spit roast. Ben, do you think Rey would enjoy that?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Ben shrugs, peering up from his iPad. “She likes bacon.” 

Rey flares her nostrils and shoots Kylo a look that could kill. 

When they finally break apart for bedtime, Rey thinks she’s out of the woods for the day. She’s, once again, dead fucking wrong. It—as everything else has with Kylo and Ben—has only gotten worse. 

Her skin is on fire after Ben has fallen asleep. She’s laying on her side, away from Ben. She needs _ something _ to relieve this pressure building in her. Her toes curl as she struggles to keep still and not wake her boyfriend, damn him. She should wake him up and make him take care of her since this is all _ somehow _his fault. 

With a huff, she realizes she’s going to have to take care of herself. She slips her hands underneath the waistband of her underwear, parts herself and gets to work. 

As she swirls her fingers, she lets her imagination run free. The house is dark and quiet and it feels safe giving in to her fantasies. Ben comes to kiss her sweetly and worship her breasts, like he always does. Kylo is worshipping her cunt, licking hot stripes, sucking, whatever Rey commands him to. She’s in complete control. 

The image of her telling these two _ beautiful _ men how to pleasure her makes the tight coil of her orgasm begin to build. Her breath hitches as she inserts three fingers. It’s nowhere near how full she’d be if Ben was filling her, but she imagines him doing it as she moves in and out of her. 

She bites her lip almost to the point of drawing blood in an attempt to stifle the moans and noises coming from her. She almost succeeds in her mission until her release comes. 

“Kylo!” she cries out as the pent up high bursts and spills over her body. 

Her eyes flutter as her body sinks into the mattress. _ Better_, she thinks. 

“What did you say?” a voice from behind her asks. _ Fuck _. 

“Huh?” she breathes out, turning her head. 

“Were you just touching yourself?” 

“No.” 

“Did you just call out my brother’s name as you came?” 

“No.” 

He flicks on the lights to presumably get a better look at her. She averts his gaze. As if this will make the lies any better. 

This is it. They’re done. Rey internally groans, she’s managed to fuck this up like every other good thing in her life. “I-I’m sorry Ben.” 

“Do you want Kylo in here?” he asks softly. There’s something missing from his voice: disappointment and anger. He’s asking like he’s genuinely curious. “Do you want to have us both?” 

This is a test. 

“N-no,” she lies, still unable to meet his gaze. 

He runs a finger up and down her arm. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You can tell me the truth.” 

She looks back at him. He’s looking at her so earnestly and sweetly, no judgement present at all. She bites her lip and closes her eyes. “Yes.” 

When she opens her eyes, Ben’s already flung back the covers and opened the door. “Hey, Kylo? Come here for a second.” 

Rey buries her face in her hands. 

She hears footsteps, then Kylo’s voice. “Somehow I have a feeling I’ll be in this room for more than a second, but...what’s up?” 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are ladies and gents...the fuckening. 
> 
> Many thanks to my smut sommelier and sister wife, [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest) for indulging this trash. 
> 
> Also, thank you [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever) for being born so that we might gift you with porn.

It’s like Christmas morning all over again when Ben calls Kylo into the master bedroom. The sight of Rey wearing his brother’s t-shirt with drenched panties is not the sight he expects to see when he enters, but it goes straight to his cock. He was right. He loves being right, especially in this instance. He’d been half hard all weekend thinking about the things he, along with his brother, could do to Rey. She’d resisted his overtures and offers initially. Seeing her dumbstruck that Ben had been the one to summon him into the room feels like the sweetest victory ever and Kylo  _ hates _ to lose. 

“Came to your senses after all, huh, Rey?” he asks, triumphant. 

“I...I don’t…,” she stammers, looking between Kylo and his twin. “I mean…” 

“Use your words,” Kylo smirks. 

A blush creeps across her face and it’s just so damned adorable. Kylo’s found he loves making her flustered because she’s somehow even cuter when she gets that way. 

She sinks down to sit on the bed again and buries her face in her hands. “I want this.” 

“Then why didn’t you just say so before?” Ben asks sweetly. 

Rey looks at him in disbelief. “He’s your twin brother! You would have looked at me like I was some sick freak!” 

“It’s a kink, Rey. A pretty common fantasy,” Kylo interjects. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Rey’s just stares at Kylo dumbfounded. He steps closer to the bed, close enough to grab her hand and pulls her up to her feet. “Come here.” 

She tentatively closes the space between her bodies, looking at Ben for approval all the while. He makes no sign of disapproval as Kylo slips a hand around her waist. “You wanted both of us. You have us. What are you going to do now?” 

She casts another glance at Ben for assurance. He only offers her a look that asks her what her next move is. Rey slips a hand around Kylo’s neck, bites her lip and he can see the last bits of her resolve crumble as she looks in his eyes before kissing him. 

It’s bruising and angry, as if Rey wants to prove to him that she isn’t enjoying this as much as she truly is. When she moans into the kiss, Kylo knows all illusion is gone. Before he can deepen the kiss, she bites his bottom lip, soft at first then applies enough pressure to be painful and maybe draw blood. Kylo doesn’t mind though, he just pulls away and laughs. 

“Fair enough,” says. He turns Rey around to face Ben and pushes her towards him. 

As they kiss, Kylo slides his hands up the bare skin of Rey’s legs. He can feel her shiver under his contact. He pushes her hair off her neck and whispers in her ear. 

“Tell us how you want us, sweet Rey. You’re in control.” 

Now Kylo feels goosebumps form on her skin. Rey guides Ben’s hands underneath the shirt she’s wearing. He pushes it off her body and she in turn pushes him toward the bed. 

“Behind me on the bed,” she says breathless and in between kisses to Ben. 

Kylo can’t even be mad at the slight edge in her tone. He’d told her to take control. Ben obliges in short order. She turns around to Kylo, but hesitates and bites her lip again before giving him orders. 

“Ben, are you sure you’re ok with this?” she asks. 

He rises to his knees on the bed and grabs her wrist. He brings her hand to palm his cock, which is straining against his boxer briefs at the moment. “What do you think?” 

Kylo allows himself to let out a chuckle. His usually mild-mannered brother acting like this has him positively giddy. Rey wordlessly turns around and meets Kylo’s eyes. She beckons him over. With two long strides, he’s standing right in front of her and her slender fingers slip under the waistband of his grey sweatpants. Rey doesn’t even flinch or blink at Kylo’s invasion of her space. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Rey begins in a commanding tone that’s making Kylo even harder, “I’m going to take your cock in my mouth while Ben gives me his.” 

Before Kylo even has a chance to respond, Rey’s sinking down on the bed, bringing his sweatpants down with her. The bed seats Rey at the perfect height, her face damn near his pelvis. The whole time, she never breaks eye contact. She raises her hand to grip his hard length. It’s light and barely there at first, but as she strokes, she applies more pressure and it forces a groan from somewhere deep in Kylo. 

She peers up at him as she licks along a vein that runs down the length of his cock, taking a bit of precum with her. There’s a devilish glint in her eyes right now and Kylo is living for it. He had a sixth sense about her when he first saw her. All it took was the right amount of coaxing, and the beast within her would be unleashed. As she blows air along the area she just had her tongue on, Kylo thinks he loves never being wrong. 

She places her lips on the head softly, gently, and takes a bit more in. Her ministrations are heaven, but they stop abruptly. Kylo didn’t realize his eyes had closed, but he forces them open. He’s about to protest, but when he sees her, that changes. She’s now on all fours with that perfect ass up in the air wiggling and has her head turned around, looking at Ben. 

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fuck me, Ben?” she huffs. 

“Yeah, Ben?” Kylo asks sarcastically. 

“No talking from you,” she says, pressing a finger up against his lips. 

He wants to laugh, but it dies in his throat as she puts her lips on his head again, taking in more length than before. Kylo sucks in a breath as she bobs. Ben is setting a punishing pace with his fingers behind her. She hollows her cheeks just at the moment she moans. The vibration that comes from her throat with the pressure of her hollow cheeks is enough to undo him right then and there, but he pleads with his body to hold off just a little bit longer. 

His eyes flutter and his head rolls back. A grunt escapes someone, whether it’s Rey, Ben or Kylo himself...he can’t tell. The room soon devolves into a lewd symphony of bodies slapping, grunts, and moans. It’s intoxicating for Kylo and he loses all control, thrusting into Rey’s mouth, alternating with Ben. 

“Rey, I’m gonna come,” his voice is breathy and doesn’t sound like his own, but he doesn’t care. He’s about to pull out of her mouth when she wraps a hand around his waist like a vice grip. He can’t move and she works him over faster. He feels himself beginning to pulse in her mouth and she swallows his spend as it shoots out. 

Ben must have hit some deep angle in her when she shifted her weight. Rey releases Kylo and lets out a scream as Ben thrust into her twice more. Her eyes become droopy and her limbs begin to give way. Ben pulls out of her and collapses length-wise on the bed. Rey manages to snuggle up next to her boyfriend and Kylo lays down on the bed next to her. 

Next to him, Kylo can see Rey’s chest slow down to a normal rate of breathing. His eyes are about to close when she speaks, eyes not moving from the ceiling. 

“Yep, definitely going to hell after this…” 

Kylo lets a throaty chuckle out. “At least you’ll have good company when you get there.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/em-is-writing)


End file.
